Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological media for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic sources and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological medium creating pressure changes and vibrations. Variations in physical properties of the geological medium give rise to changes in certain properties of the seismic waves, such as their direction of propagation and other properties.
Portions of the seismic waves reach the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (e.g., hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensor or both. In response to the detected seismic waves, the sensors generate corresponding electrical signals, known as traces, and record them in storage media as seismic data. Seismic data will include a plurality of “shots” (individual instances of the seismic source being activated), each of which are associated with a plurality of traces recorded at the plurality of sensors.
Seismic data is processed to create seismic images that can be interpreted to identify subsurface geologic features including hydrocarbon deposits. Conventional imaging techniques such as migration produce seismic images with resolution that is limited by the frequency of the data and the accuracy of the earth model used by the imaging. The ability to define the location of rock and fluid property changes in the subsurface is crucial to our ability to make the most appropriate choices for purchasing materials, operating safely, and successfully completing projects. Project cost is dependent upon accurate prediction of the position of physical boundaries within the Earth. Decisions include, but are not limited to, budgetary planning, obtaining mineral and lease rights, signing well commitments, permitting rig locations, designing well paths and drilling strategy, controlling production and injection rates, preventing subsurface integrity issues by planning proper casing and cementation strategies, and selecting and purchasing appropriate completion and production equipment.
There exists a need for improved resolution in seismic images that will allow better seismic interpretation of potential hydrocarbon reservoirs so that the hydrocarbons can be produced.